


Boxers

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Boxers

Hiiro slid Emu’s pants down slowly but then started laughing.

“What?” Emu asked quickly.

“Your boxers…” Hiiro stared at the fabric colored with bright game characters.

Emu shrugged, “Not all of my boxers are plain.”

“I didn’t even know they made ones like this,” Hiiro admitted.

“If they can print a character on it, they will sell it,” Emu smirked before reminding, “Are we still doing this or are you just going to keep laughing?”

Hiiro rolled his eyes but got back to his task.

A few days later Emu arrived at Hiiro’s apartment. Hiiro opened the door in a t-shirt and boxers. Emu entered and took in the scene.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hiiro wondered.

“You went and bought Taddle Quest merch?”

Hiiro smiled, “I thought we could match, with you having so much clothes with Mighty on it.”

“I love you,” Emu chuckled before pushing Hiiro onto the bed to tear off the blue game themed boxers.

 


End file.
